


Behind these Hazel Eyes

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: Blaine has just gotten out of a "special hospital" after attempting to end his life because he was raped by his ex-boyfriend, Sebastian. Now he goes to William McKinley High School and hopes no one recognizes him from the news. What happens when he falls in love with another broken soul, Kurt Hummel? Will he allow himself to fall in love? Or will he stay closed off?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 15





	Behind these Hazel Eyes

**A/N: This fic handles really dark themes. The inspiration was the fic's picture and the song ** _Behind These Hazel Eyes** by**_** Kelly Clarkson. Now, I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable. So if the themes depicted in this fic trigger you. Here is your Trigger Warning!: This fic will contain attempted suicide, mentions of rape, abuse of alcohol by underage and of age people, and more. Anyways, here is the first chapter of **Behind These Hazel Eyes**.**

  
  
Blaine woke up gasping. He was surrounded by beeping machines and blank, emotionless, pale walls. He scanned the room until he saw his mother next to him, crying. He was confused, so he reached out and shook her hand. She looked up startled, only to gasp herself. Her tears turned from sad to happy as she was happy to see that her little Blaine was alive. Considering what caused them to be here in the first place...

"Blainey?" She spoke softly. Tears sparkled like diamonds in her eyes. She looked like she had been weeping for days. Which she had been. Blaine had just woke up from a two-week long coma. Which he was put in after he attempted to end is life after..."B...do you remember why you're here? Why you...did what you did." Blaine looked down for a moment, contemplating in his head whether he should tell his mom.

"Yeah." He spoke softly as well. Not knowing what to really say.

"Why sweetie? Tell me." He gulped and burst into tears. He didn't know if he could say those words. But he choked them out anyway.

"Sebastian...raped me." Those three words were now out there. Forever.  


* * *

**  
5 Months Later...**

Blaine sighed as he straightened his bowtie as he stared into the mirror. _"This school will be different."_ His mom told him. He wanted to believe her. He really did. But with his court case going on as his parents filed charges against the Smythes and how he even moved across Ohio from Westerville to Lima. He prayed to God no one would recognize him from the television or the newspapers. _Literally_.

But there were still gonna be bullies. This was the third transfer Blaine had been to in the last four years. He started out at Westerville High. But then, after he came out late in his Freshman year, he was bashed at a Sadie Hawkins dance. Then, after he recovered, his parents shipped him off to Dalton Academy. There he spent his Sophomore and Junior years. Early into his Junior year, he met a transfer student named Sebastian Smythe. They quickly hit it off and then even more quickly began to start seeing each other. For once in his left, Blaine felt comfortable. He told Sebastian everything, and let him in. But a few months in their relationship, Sebastian tried to be intimate with Blaine. Blaine simply told him to back off...but he didn't.

That was the first time over many months that Blaine was taken advantage of by his own _fucking boyfriend! _In March, Blaine had had enough. He attempted to end his life by taking one of his uniform's belts and hanging himself with it. Luckily, his roommate Jeff got there just in time, and all damage that Blaine **endured** was a concussion.

But Blaine didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to leave it in the past. But no matter how long he begged, his parents went on with the sue.

This was supposed to be his battle to fight alone. But all he did, was wait in the corner with his gloves off. He just...hoped everything would be different. And that no one knew who he was.

So he could just have a peaceful Senior Year.


End file.
